


Tale of His Tears

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Love, M/M, Might write more, One-Sided Attraction, Pedophilia, Pining, Secret Crush, Shuga loves Chagum, Shuga thinks Chagum died, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears, Tutor/Tutee, Unrequited Love, episode 7 "Chagum's Resolve", kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: The tags say it all.
Relationships: Shuga/Chagum





	Tale of His Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I watched episode seven of Moribito: Guardian of the Sacred Spirit today and when Shuga cried for Chagum, I couldn't help writing this. I might write more snipples in the future, I don't know yet.

Tale of His Tears

*Disclaimer: I don't own Guardian of the Sacred Spirit. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

Nobody cared to ask. Nobody asked about the tears streaming down Shuga's face. Not Gakai when the older Star Reader passed by him on Shuga's way out of the hidden archive, not even Hibi Tonan who had destroyed his heart by telling him that he could go back to his ordinary tasks. That the Prince of the Second Queen, Chagum, had died. That Shuga had not been fast enough, that Shuga had failed. Had failed the New Yogo Empire and Prince Chagum.

Shuga was aware that nobody knew. Nobody knew of the secret bond between him and the Prince, his tutee, so he had to hide his tears and pretend he was just mourning the Prince as a member or the royal family, mourning that he had not managed to help protect him, that he had failed. But when he was alone in his quarters, hidden from prying eyes, he would sob and cry to his heart's content, letting out all the tears for his beloved, for the boy who had captured his heart in such a forbidden yet unresistable way. Shuga didn't know if Chagum had been aware of his feelings towards him, he had tried to hide them for the sake of their relationship and their safety. Because they were both males, one a prince and one a star reader, one a child and one a young aduld. But now Shuga wished that he would have gotten the chance to tell Chagum that he was loved, even if it would have been just once.

“I love you, Chagum”, Shuga would whisper into the darkness of the night, praying and hoping that Chagum's spirit would get to hear his message, would accept his love. At least until he saw that the stars were still telling them of the upcoming drought. And while this was a bad sign, Shuga couldn't help but hope that this meant Chagum was somehow still alive...

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand the ship is sailing. Thank you for reading this really short thing. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave some kudos and/or comments and tell me what you think^^  
> \- early merry Christmas,  
> Yuki


End file.
